Cry
by Sari Kamiya01- Mika Takaishi01
Summary: After Tai makes Greymon to Digivolve into SkullGreymon the Digidestinds but Sora and TK make him leave. Now they must find him to save the Digiworld and his life. This fic jumps around alot. *TAIORA* *SONGFIC*


Sora Kamiya01: This is such a sad story to me  
  
Tai & Sora: Why?  
  
Sora Kamiya01: Kidding, look at the title  
  
Sora: It's cry, so what?  
  
Tai: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sora & Sora Kamiya01: -_-;  
  
Tai: *Bushing* Sorry, but isn't "Cry" the name of a song sung by Mandy Moore?  
  
Sora Kamiya01: ^_^ You caught me, this is my FIRST song fic, and you should probably have guessed the song is "Cry" By Mandy Moore.  
  
Sora: What about the disclaimer?  
  
Sora Kamiya01: One of you two do it  
  
Sora: Your turn Tai  
  
Tai: DARN! Digimon or CRY does NOT belong to Sora Kamiya01. Cry belongs to Mandy Moore, and Digimon belongs to Toei and those other places that made it Sorato, why could it have been Taiora?  
  
Sora: Don't worry Tai; we only had to follow the script, that's not true about Sorato.  
  
Sora Kamiya01: Couldn't have said it better, now on with the fic. WAIT!! By the way Tai has the Crest of Leadership, this is sorta a different ending to my 'Finding the Crests' saga, and the time jumps around faster then it took to make the producers of Digimon drunk enough to make it Sorato, and not the great TAIORA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now on with the fic ^_^  
  
  
  
CRY  
  
********  
  
*******  
  
******  
  
*****  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
"Tai, get out of here now," Matt growled with a deadly look in his gray- blue eyes.  
  
"What? Why?" Tai asked totally confused.  
  
"We can't have another accident like that again, SkullGreymon nearly killed us, and YOU'RE the one that caused Agumon to Digivolve the wrong way," Izzy said with a dangerous look in his face.  
  
"But…" Tai started but trailed off not believing this was happening.  
  
"Tai, go NOW," Joe yelled at him. Tai looked over to see Mimi nodding but TK looked really sorry and Sora had a look in her eyes saying "I'm sorry about this, and don't go far; I don't know about them but I still need you."  
  
"Why are they doing this?" Tai asked her thought his own eyes. Ever since he could remember Tai and Sora had always been best friends and could always communicate by looking in each other's eyes.  
  
" I don't know, and I don't agree, but when I went to say something to defend you Mimi and Matt both just kicked me. You should go because I don't know what they'll do if you don't, but don't you dare go far, I'll try to come with you sometime too," Sora finished with a sad look in her crimson eyes.  
  
"Fine, Koromon come on."  
  
Everybody looked in shock as Tai picked up Koromon, and walked away but what they didn't see was that both Tai and Sora were crying.  
  
"He didn't even try to fight back," Mimi said in pure shock.  
  
"OK, something was wrong there," TK agreed with Mimi, but he was sorry like Sora.  
  
They all watched Tai walk off with pride in their eyes, all but TK and Sora, who's were filled with sorrow.  
  
  
  
~LATER ON~  
  
"Are we back?" Mimi asked as the 7 Digidestinds got up and looked around.  
  
"Yup, this is the Digiworld…but why's it so dark?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"Don't know," Izzy replied.  
  
"So, this is where you guys left my brother," Kari said with a hurt tone of voice.  
  
Matt, Gabumon, Izzy, Tentomon, Mimi, Palmon, Joe, and Gomamon looked at her with anger in their eyes. "NEVER MENTION HIM AROUND US EVER AGAIN KARI KAMIYA!!" Matt bellowed at the young girl then turned and walk away with everybody following him.  
  
~LATER THAT NIGHT~  
  
"Why?" Kari asked that night to her self.  
  
"Why what Kari?"  
  
Kari looked up to see TK's sapphire eyes looking at her with worry; Patamon and Gatomon were at his side.  
  
"Why did they make Tai go away?" She asked again.  
  
"He made a mistake and made Agumon Digivolve to an evil Ultimate Digimon named SkullGreymon, and after that Matt, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, and their Digimon just kicked him out, neither Sora or I wanted him to go," TK said with the same sad look he had when Tai left.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm going to find him now."  
  
TK, Kari, Patamon and Gatomon looked over to see Sora and Biyomon getting ready to leave.  
  
"Huh, why?" They asked together.  
  
"I told Tai I'd try to go with him sometime, and I'm going to keep that promise," She said walking over to Mimi and placing a note by her.  
  
"Wait! Can I come with you?" Kari asked and Gatomon went by her side and nodded.  
  
"Us too," TK said with a gesture towards himself and Patamon.  
  
"All right, just one sec," She took the note, wrote on it again, and then put it back by Mimi.  
  
"What did you do?" Patamon asked.  
  
"I put down that you four came with me," Sora said with a smile.  
  
With that the Sora, TK, Kari, Biyomon, Patamon, and Gatomon walk away into the night trying to find Tai, but little did they know but it was already too late.  
  
  
  
~IN THE DARK MASTERS PALACE ON TOP SPRIAL MOUNTAIN A WHILE LATER~  
  
"So Leadership, will you give me your powers now?" Apocolamon asked him after having Piedmon beat him furiously for the last ½ and hour.  
  
"I told you, I don't know how to give you my powers, and even if I did I wouldn't give them to YOU!" Tai growled at him. Agumon looked at Tai with large worried green eyes from his cage, which was a crossed from the table Tai was bolted down to.  
  
"Fine, I told you this is your last chance, and you wasted it, now you will die," Apocolamon burst out. He was about to strike Tai when…  
  
"MING BLADE!"  
  
"WOLF CLAW!"  
  
"HORN BUSTER!"  
  
"FLOWER CANNON!"  
  
"FALCUNS HAMMER!"  
  
"GATE OF DESTINY!"  
  
"CELESTAIL ARRORW!"  
  
The 7 attacks caught Apocolamon by surprise, and they did a bit of damage to him.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Apocolamon yelled, "I THOUGHT YOU HATED THE ONE CALLED TAI!"  
  
"I thought we did too, but Sora, Kari, and TK along with their Digimon proved us wrong when they left us too look for him," Matt said.  
  
"We went to look for the 3 of them, they told us what they thought and why they left and when we found them we told them that they were right and we had been unfair," Mimi continued.  
  
"So we all decided to go and look for him together," Izzy said with a proud look.  
  
"Our determination to find him brought us here, and on the way we defeated all the Dark Masters, including Piedmon," Joe yelled.  
  
"You might have destroyed all my servants now, but I have your leader so what are you going to do?" The giant creature asked. He grabbed a hold of Tai (who had gone unconscious from pain a few second before the others had popped up.)  
  
The Digimon all got Agumon out of the cage he was in then watch Apocolamon helplessly.  
  
"TAI! WAKE UP! PLEASE!" Sora cried to him.  
  
In the back of his mind Tai heard Sora cry out to him to wake up, and then came Kari's voice, then TK's, then Izzy's, Joe's, Mimi's and finally Matt's. All of their voices gave him strength and he slowly opened his chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"TAI!" Sora cried out happily when she saw his eyes open.  
  
"Great, I'll just distroy him from natural causes," Apocolamon said, and threw Tai to the ground.  
  
Before Tai knew what was happening he flew though the air and hit the ground really hard followed by a sickening crack as quite a few of his bones broke.  
  
"TAI!" Agumon cried then…  
  
"AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO…GREYMON!"  
  
"GREYMON DIGIVOLVE TOO…METALGREYMON!"  
  
The 8 Digimon started fighting Apocolamon and the other Digidestinds ran to Tai's side to see him crying in pain, and mad at himself that he couldn't beat Apocolamon. He let all his emotions out in a wave a tears.  
  
"Tai, I'm so sorry," Kari said crying like crazy.  
  
The Digimon all got blasted backwards and de-Digivolved…all but MetalGreymon.  
  
"It's OK, and I'm not going to give up yet," Tai said weakly than managed to push himself up.  
  
"Tai, lay down," Joe yelled to him, being the groups sorta Doctor.  
  
"NO! I'm gonna do this, like it or not," Tai yelled back.  
  
He walked towards Apocolamon and said, "Apocolamon, you think your so strong and that you can't be beat, but I'm not going to give up cause I'm NOT scared…at least not anymore," Little did Tai know but usual white Crest started glowing gold!  
  
{WHAT! His Crest, it looks like it's…it's changing} Apocolamon's eyes went wide when he realised that this was his end.  
  
"I was wondering why out of all the Digidestinds you wanted MY powers, but I know now, it's because you're scared, scared that I'll stand up to you, and now it's happening, so what are you gonna do?" Tai asked then his Crest burst out in gold light, flew above his head, and MetalGreymon bent over in pain.  
  
Everyone watched as both MetalGreymon and The Crest of Leadership changed before their very eyes.  
  
First the Crest it's self, turned gold, the 8 curved lines turned into 8 triangles that went into a circle, and finally 3 circles appeared one inside the other to form a sun.  
  
While that was happening MetalGreymon reverted back to Agumon then Digivolved into a new Digimon, and a Mega Digimon to add with that.  
  
"AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TOO…WARGREYMON!!!!!!!!!"  
  
WarGreymon was way smaller then MetalGreymon, but looked more dangerous then him.  
  
The Crest went back around Tai's neck and he said, "Apocolamon time to meet your match in WarGreymon…the Mega form of Agumon and the Crest of Courage!" With that he smiled weakly, then collapsed.  
  
"TAI!" Sora ran up to him and caught him before his head hit the ground.  
  
"Time to get you back for hurting Tai!" WarGreymon yelled than shot a death blast at Apocolamon.  
  
"TERRA FORCE!!!!"  
  
And that was Apocolamon's last.  
  
~A FEW WEEKS LATER AT THE HOSPTIAL IN THE REAL WORLD~  
  
"Hey Tai," Sora came in his hospital room alone instead of with Koromon and Yokomon like usual.  
  
"Hey Sora, what's up?" He asked weakly with a smile.  
  
"Tai, when you almost died in the Digiworld, and when you started crying, I felt really different towards you and I came up with a song called "Cry", and I was wondering if you wanted to hear it?" She asked.  
  
"Sure," Tai replied.  
  
"OK, here it goes, and this one is for you only."  
  
I'll always remember  
  
It was late afternoon  
  
It lasted forever  
  
And ended so soon  
  
You were all by your self  
  
Staring up at the dark ray sky  
  
I was changed  
  
In Places No One Will Find  
  
All Your Feelings So Deep Inside  
  
(Deep Inside)  
  
It Was There I Realised  
  
That Forever Was In Your Eyes  
  
The Moment I Saw You Cry  
  
Was late in September  
  
And I seen you before  
  
You were always the cold one  
  
But I was never that sure  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring up at the dark ray sky  
  
I was changed  
  
In Places No One Will Find  
  
All Your Feelings So Deep Inside  
  
(Deep Inside)  
  
It Was There I Realised  
  
That Forever Was In Your Eyes  
  
The Moment I Saw You Cry  
  
I wanted to hold you  
  
I wanted to make it go a way  
  
I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to make your everything  
  
I'll Always Remember  
  
It Was Later Afternoon  
  
In Places No One Will Find  
  
In Places No Will Find  
  
All Your Feelings So Deep Inside  
  
(Deep Inside)  
  
It Was There I Realised  
  
That Forever Was In Your Eyes  
  
The Moment I Saw You Cry  
  
Baby Cry  
  
Moment That I saw You Cry  
  
No No No  
  
I Think I Saw You Cry  
  
The Moment I Saw You Cry  
  
Sora blushed and was about to leave but Tai grabbed her hand a pulled her back (with his non broken arm) and said, "Sora, that was the best song AND voice I ever heard."  
  
"Thank you Tai," Sora said blushing.  
  
"I should have told you this earlier but…I-I Love You Sora," Tai said blushing deeply this time.  
  
"I Love You Too Tai," Sora replied looking into his eyes as he looked into her's.  
  
As if by magnetic force than leaned into each other till their lips touched in both of their first kiss.  
  
  
  
In Places No One Will Find  
  
All Your Feelings So Deep Inside  
  
(Deep Inside)  
  
Was There I Realised  
  
That Forever Was In Your Eyes  
  
The Moment I Saw You Cry  
  
  
  
Sora: *Crying on Tai's Shoulder* That was beautiful  
  
Tai: *Smiling* I liked it a lot  
  
Sora Kamiya01: I loved it too, and please R&R, no flames. And notice how I kept saying in 'somebody's' eyes, and that I kept saying 'cry' a lot or 'cried' or even 'crying'? I did that on purpose to go along with the song, hope you liked it. 


End file.
